User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 9 Niko Bellic vs Johnny Gat
(Niko Bellic is running away from 20 police as he just robbed a bank and killed 4 civilians) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLE! (he gets to a dead end where the police get closer, but when they get to him they're all shot from behind) NIKO BELLIC! (Niko looks at the the the dead bodies and then looks up to see the person who shot them, he knows this man) VS! (he approaches the man but is pushed to the ground) JOHNNY GAT! (Niko could tell this man wanted a battle, but he knew the battle he wanted) BEGIN! Beat:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpR5_muFPqM Starts at 0:24. Johnny: you can guess why I'm here, it's to show you who's boss. Your little GTA 4 game is an example of how you lost. So much hate on GTA just for making the forth game, Because of lighting issues and bad story line, you lost all your fame. In Saints Row, sure we copied you, we just made a better version, I have hundreds in my gang, while you have yourself and your cousin. Your name is not memorable at all, you don't have character recognition, You think you all slick and stuff, but you just keep ending up in prison. Niko: You think I look up to you, pfft, you look up to me While you lie dead in a grave, I'm on the outside world living. You saved my ass, as if, I could've just broken out of prison Did I ask you to save me? I find that my decision. You tried to keep you friends safe But it turned into a sacrifice, But you didn't really do much except pay the ultimate price. They weren't really saved, they almost died jumping out of plane, P.S, saints row 4 lost all realism in its game. Johnny: Saints Row lost all realism, I think that was intended, Either way I'm coming back in the 4th game since You cant get rid of a legend. I can show you the talk about GTA 5 without talking, It's just gunna be the same game, except you added bank robbing. You can't even crush cars with a tank, they just randomly BLOW UP! At least when we hit a car with a tank, it actually get crushed. It just shows who's better when it comes to realistic game play, And while everyone Wants Saints Row, no one wants GTA. Niko: You are annoying me, you never shut up, it's time for you to go away, And you say you have more realism, that's not what THQ had to say. After you died, for some reason, everyone thought you were so Brave, But both of us know that you never intended to end up in a grave. You're a bit fat, Johnny Gat, even though you're Decaying, And the only people at your funeral is those Prostitutes you were always paying. You can take out a few SWAT people, I can take out a whole Army, And trust me, I know I'm not losing to a guy who's now a Zombie. WHO WON!? WH-''' BOOM (A gun shot is heard as the Announcer is shot) (Johnny Gat and Niko both look to see who Shot him and they see...."Him") The Godfather: Nonono, This rap-battle is not over yet, It's time for both of you to know what is a real threat. I'm going to give both of you an offer that neither can refuse, You can either stand up to me and die or leave, it's your choice to choose. Cause YOU don't have a gang, it's just your family and a couple drug heads, And YOU could've killed more people but you talked to Shaundi and died instead. Neither of you are fit enough to be inside a Gang, And the Fact that you own your Gangs just shows that it's much more of a shame. (He waits for the Announcer to finish the battle But remembers he killed him) oh yeah, uh, Who Won? Who's Next? You Better fucking decide me, '''Epic Gaming Rap Battles. Who Won? Johnny Gat Niko Bellic The Godfather Category:Blog posts